This disclosure relates generally to the field of semiconductor packaging. More particular, this disclosure relates to a fan-out semiconductor package with a redistribution layer (RDL), a package-on-package, and methods for fabricating the same.
Fan-out wafer level packaging (FOWLP) is an embedded type packaging method during wafer level processing and is also a major advanced packaging technology for packaging a large quantity of inputs and outputs (I/O) with high integration flexibility.
Typically, in a fan-out wafer level packaging process, semiconductor dice are placed face down on a temporary tape carrier. The semiconductor dice and temporary tape carrier are overmolded with a molding compound. After molding, the tape carrier is removed, leaving the active surfaces of the semiconductor dice exposed in a structure commonly referred to as a reconstituted wafer.
Subsequently, a redistribution layer (RDL) structure is formed on top of the reconstituted wafer. Ball grid array (BGA) balls are attached onto the RDL structure and then the reconstituted wafer is singulated to form individual packages.